Real Adventures of Johnny Quest: Race's Apprentice
by Anthony2190
Summary: Race gets a new member for the Johnny Quest Team fresh from Military School how will this new member fit in with the rest of the Teenagers in the Johnny Quest crew will relationships be put to the test and will new relationships blossom? who knows I don't
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Quest is the product of Hannah Barbera I have no ownership rights to it I only own Alex

Please enjoy the story

* * *

><p>Alex panted as he ran up the ramp toward the rope wall of his School's ROTC obstacle course. "Move it Mason we're burning daylight!" The Drill Instructor yelled running alongside Alex as he ran the course. "My mother runs faster than you do Mason move it!" The Instructor screamed. Alex gritted his teeth as pulled himself up over the wall and got down to his stomach and crawled under some barbwire through a ditch full of mud. He stood up straight as he reached the end his entire uniform was stained with mud and a small bit of blood. "Well Mason it seems you've been moved to the Advanced Assignment List report to the Commandants office ASAP." The DI said. Alex saluted "Sir Yes Sir!" Alex yelled jogging to the Commandants Bungalow he knocked on the door twice. "Come in Mason." A Voice said. Alex opened the door and stood in front of the Commandant's desk with his hands behind his back standing straight. "Cadet Mason reporting as ordered Commandant!" Alex said saluting. "Cadet nice to see you made it in one piece I heard your training regimen got upped recently." The Commandant said standing from his desk. "Yes sir I requested additional training to enhance my performance." Alex said. "Well then I think you'll like the assignment I've given you I'm assigning you under the command of Agent Race Bannon he'll teach you more in a week than you could learn here in 5 years." The Commandant said. A man with white hair dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans. "Nice to meet you Alex. Colonel Creel has told me a lot about you and to be honest I'm impressed your talents could be put to a lot more use with me." Race said walking toward Alex and holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you too sir." Alex said shaking Race's hand. "Well we better get going before our plane leaves." Race said nodding to Colonel Creel. "Where are we going sir?" Alex asked following Race out of the office. "Call me Race we're going to Maine I work as a bodyguard for Dr. Benton Quest and I need someone to help me you seem to be the best candidate. Alex's face screwed up in confusion "Sir surely there must be older more capable candidates than me I'm just a 16 year old ROTC cadet." Alex said.<p>

"I need someone who can keep watch over his two sons Jonny and Hadji and my daughter Jesse I mean they can take care of themselves but they tend to get into trouble that they have a hard time getting out of sometimes and with teenagers they don't really like having an Adult keeping watch over them all the time so it would be better to have someone their age keeping watch over them your records good and it seems like you don't have any problems with your superior officers and your disciplinary record is spotless so I know I don't have to worry about keeping watch over you." Race said. Alex was quiet for a moment "What about my parents?" Alex asked. "I know Lieutenant and Technical Sergeant Mason really well I've already talked to them about it and they think that this is a decision you should make." Race said stopping and glancing back at Alex. Alex was silent for a moment before nodding "Alright Race I'd be glad to help you." Alex said. Race smiled "Good your bags are already waiting at the Airstrip I was surprised by how little you had." Race said. "I don't need much just my uniform and whatever is issued to me sir- I mean Race." Alex said. Race nodded "A born soldier just like your dad." Race said smirking. Alex looked toward Race "Did you know my parents well ? " Alex asked. Race nodded "I served with your Father overseas when we were both Marines." Race said as they left the building and walked toward the airstrip on the Military School's campus. Alex nodded as they walked toward the advanced looking Jet on the runway. "T-That's our Jet?" Alex asked. Race nodded "It sure is impressive isn't it." Race said pulling open a hatch and climbing in. Alex climbed in after him and saw Race strapped into the cockpit seat. Alex sat in the co-pilot seat and strapped on the harness. "Hold on kid you never get used to it on the first take off." Race said running through the standard flight procedures. Alex swallowed nervously and clutched his arm rests this was his first time ever flying in an actual fighter jet. Race smirked at his nervousness "Here we go." Race said pressing the launch button. Alex clenched his eyes shut and began screaming as the Jet shot off the run way.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it reviews are welcome flames aren't thanks :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Jonny Quest in any way I only own Alex if I did own Johnny Quest I'd bring it back :D

* * *

><p>As the Jet finally came to a stop at the Quest compound Alex collapsed out of the jets hatch on his hands and knees gasping for breath. "I-I hate flying." Alex muttered holding a paper bag full of the results of airsickness. Race laughed and patted Alex on the back "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Alex meet Doctor Quest." Race said. Alex looked up and saw a man with red hair and a beard standing in front of him. "You must be the new recruit that Race picked up from Nevada." said. Alex forced himself to stand and saluted "Cadet Alex Mason reporting sir!" Alex said. smiled "Please just call me Doctor Quest this isn't a military installation and your no longer serving in a military unit." Doctor Quest said. Alex nodded "Alright Doctor Quest." Alex said he wasn't used to being so casual when speaking. "Jonny go get Hadji and Jesse and come meet me near the landing pad." Doctor Quest said into his watch. "Alright Dad." A voice said form the watch. A few minutes later 3 teenagers came running from the building nearby. "Everybody meet Alex he's going to be staying here with us as Race's assistant." Doctor Quest said. Johnny waved "Hey Alex I'm Johnny nice to meet you." Johnny said. Alex nodded to Johnny and Hadji was next to introduce himself. "My name is Hadji I wasn't aware that needed an assistant." Hadji said. "Well Hadji my dad's not getting any younger it's about time he took on an apprentice." A girl with red hair said. "Hey Race I thought I was your apprentice." Johnny said frowning. "Johnny he needs to teach someone who's actually had formal training I'm betting Alex can do just about everything you can and more." Jesse said crossing her arms. Johnny crossed his arms "As if I can beat him easy." Johnny said. Alex frowned a bit and dropped his duffel bag "Like to prove that?" Alex said crossing his own arms in the Military school all problems were settled in the ring and that's how he planned to settle it. "Are you serious?" Johnny asked his mouth hanging open at Alex's suggestion. "First shot go ahead." Alex said goading Johnny. Race shook his head smiling "Boys will be boys." Race said watching the two teenage boys square off. "Don't forget Johnny keep a clear head." Race called. Johnny nodded as he raised his fists in a boxing stance and began circling Alex. Alex took up a different opened handed fighting stance waiting for Johnny to make his move. Johnny rushed forward and launched a Haymaker at Alex's head only to find that Alex was no longer where he was once standing. He felt an arm wrap around his neck and felt two sharp blows to the back of his knees causing him to drop and immediately felt the arm tighten around his throat. "I think it's safe to say I win." Alex said releasing Johnny who collapsed to the ground gasping for air.<p>

"Nice one I didn't even notice you move!" Johnny said standing seemingly having recovered quickly from the chokehold. Alex smiled "My DI taught me to always use your opponents attacks to your advantage don't let it be theirs with a Haymaker too much of your arm is taking up your vision because your putting too much of your body into the punch it gives me time to slip in and get in a few hits or even do what I just did now." Alex explained. "That was very impressive I see why you picked him Race." Doctor Quest said. Race nodded "Nice try Johnny." Race said. Alex nodded "Really if that Haymaker had hit me I think it would have had me gassed for a few minutes." Alex said. Jesse had said nothing during the display she was still focused on how fluent the young man's moves were all of them seemed to come natural to him. "Hey Jesse aren't you going to welcome our new friend." Johnny said who had his arm around Alex's shoulder as if they were best friends. Jesse walked forward and held her hand out "Nice moves I'm Jesse. Race is my dad." Jesse said. Alex shook her hand "Nice to meet you Jesse." Alex said smiling slightly. "Maybe you and me could spar sometime." Jesse said. Alex nodded dumbly he found himself focused on the girl's eyes "Y-Ya that sounds great." Alex said. Johnny smirked "Hey Hadji don't look now but I think our new buddy has a crush on Jesse." Johnny whispered to Hadji. Hadji chuckled as they separated themselves from Jesse and Alex "I think your right Johnny I wish him luck with that." Hadji said. Johnny glanced back at the two other teenagers who seemed to be getting along pretty well "I don't know Hadji he seems to be getting along pretty well with her." Johnny said. "Well Alex we have to give you a crash course in weapons training." Race said putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex nodded "Right Race lets go see you guys later." Alex said walking away with Race leaving the 3 other teenagers alone to talk. "So Jesse what do you think of the new guy?" Johnny asked. "He's nice I like him." Jesse said. Hadji's eyes widened "That quickly?" Hadji exclaimed. Johnny slapped a hand to his face and sighed. Jesse frowned and crossed her arms. "Would the two of you like to explain yourselves?" Jesse muttered. "We noticed the interest you've taken in Alex." Johnny said. "So? He's going to be my dad's student so that means I'll be seeing him often if I'm going to be spending so much time with him I might as well start off on good terms." Jesse said. "Are you sure that's all it is Jesse are you not secretly in love with him?" Hadji teased. A blush spread across Jesse's face as she glared at Hadji "Hadji shut up will you." Jesse hissed before storming off. Johnny laughed "I think you touched a nerve there Hadji." Johnny said.

* * *

><p>Jesse walked toward the compound and spotted Race and Alex in the compounds new VR Training room. "That's it Alex steady your breath and slowly pull the trigger." Race said he was in a prone position next to Alex who seemed to be aiming an invisible sniper rifle. She stepped into the VR room and instantly saw a scene form in front of her Race and Alex were lying among some bushes overlooking a river with Alex aiming down at a ford in the river with a M21 Sniper Rifle. She took a step forward and stepped on a twig. Alex quickly turned over and had M1911 pistol aimed at her in an instant. Race turned over and looked over at Jesse "The kids got fast reflexes Panchita watch out." Race said smiling. Alex lowered the handgun and slid it back into its holster before taking back his original position and looking through the scope. "Race a platoon of light infantry are getting ready to cross the ford they got one light jeep with a mounted .50 Cal" Alex said. Race picked up a pair of binoculars and looked down at the ford. "Jesse grab a rifle and come over here." Race said gesturing toward a small case nearby. Jesse shrugged and opened the case to find another M21 Rifle with 2 spare magazines. "A little competition is always good training." Race said as Jesse got down on her stomach next to him. "whoever gets the most kills win the competition." Race said. "What's the prize." Alex said focusing on what was in his scope. "How about the loser has to do whatever the winner says." Jesse spoke up. Race smirked "Sounds like a fair deal sound good to you soldier?" Race asked. Alex nodded "Just be ready for whatever demands I have." Alex said with a smirk. Jesse smiled as she looked through her own scope. "Confident I like that." Jesse said. Alex fired the first shot hitting the gunner of the jeep "I have a right to be." Alex said shifting to his next target and firing.<p>

The next few minutes were filled with shots and witty one liners directed between the two marksman in the end Jesse and Alex were both stalking through the woods looking for the last target they were both tied on 17 and the last man was the tie breaker. "I hope your ready to be my butler Mason because that last kill is gonna be mine." Jesse said looking through the brush. Alex smirked "You keep telling yourself that Bannon." Alex said from somewhere in the jungle out of Jesse's line of sight. "I will and I have a great butler outfit for you to wear." Jesse said smiling as she moved a fern aside only to be swung at with the rifle butt. A Vietcong fighter rushed forward screaming and swung his rifle at Jesse knocking her rifle from her hands. Alex looked toward the direction of the scream "Bannon?" Alex said rushing through the vegetation trying to get to Jesse. Jesse dodged a thrust from the Vietcong's bayonet and backed away tripping over a tree root. The Vietcong member yelled and raised his bayonet to plunge it into Jesse's stomach before a single shot rang out. The Vietcong dropped to his knees letting his rifle fall and fell face first into the mud. A few meters away was Alex with his rifle raised he walked forward and slung his rifle and held a hand out. "Smooth Bannon so? When were you planning on making your epic comeback?" Alex asked. Jesse smiled "after I magically manage to save myself." Jesse said taking his hand and pulling herself up. Race approached the two "IRIS Simulation off." Race said causing a green glass paneled room to appear. "Good work both of you but Jesse I think the last kill counts as Alex's." Race said smirking. Alex smiled "I think he's right now let's see." Alex said putting a hand on his chin. Jesse frowned "You're not going to make me wear a maid outfit or something are you?" Jesse muttered remembering her remark on having a butler outfit for Alex. Alex smiled "You're lucky I don't have one or that would be at the top of my list." Alex said. Race laughed "You guys can discuss the terms of your arrangement later we have to show Alex where he'll be staying." Race said leaving the VR Room. Alex followed him out with Jesse "Nice shooting in there Jesse." Alex said. Jesse smiled "You mean it?" Jesse asked. Alex nodded "You probably outshot most of the people in my Academies Rifle Division." Alex said. "Thanks Alex it's good to know my talents are recognized." Jesse said feeling a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach she stopped for a minute with a frown on her face she had never really felt this type of feeling before except around Johnny. Alex turned to Jesse "Hey Jesse are you coming?" Alex asked. Jesse quickly looked up and nodded "Oh right sorry I got distracted by something." Jesse said.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review but please no flames<p> 


End file.
